


Dark Matters, Indeed.

by sayalittleprayerforloki



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, But only to those who deserve it, Cuddles!, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Magic, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Loki is a dick, Role Reversal, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Threats of Violence, damsel in distress (not really tho), fluffy fluff fluff, loki may be a dark god but he sure is cheeky!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayalittleprayerforloki/pseuds/sayalittleprayerforloki
Summary: An innocent woman is taken hostage by a cult of practitioners of dark magic, held against her will to be a virgin sacrifice to the god that they worship.Well, they got his attention, but the god is not pleased. At all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dark Matters, Indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt that came up on my Instagram and I literally haven't stopped thinking about it for a week. 
> 
> There's no smut, but this does get a little raunchier than my normal fics by nature of the prompt. Be warned!

Madison just wanted to do her physics homework. 

Late one Thursday night, she was walking back from the student center in exhaustion and heading back towards her dingy dormitory, ready to hit the sack before starting all again the next day. It was midterm season, and her next door neighbor had kept her up all night with either some rabid lovemaking or very vigorous porn viewing that repeatedly banged the headboard against their shared wall. So, she spent most of her nights and sometimes the early hours of her mornings in the cubicles at the shared study space at her college, noise-cancelling headphones playing a nine hour loop of lo-fi study beats to get the time to concentrate that she needed. After finishing a quick three hour study session, Madison packed up her notebooks and set off across the quad. Her stomach growled just a little bit, and she realized that she had completely forgotten to eat dinner. She would have to make do with ramen - again. 

In her haste back to her residence hall, she had forgotten to take her headphones out, but she figured that it would be fine. Her campus was teeming with security and those nifty blue light stations, and she had never felt unsafe walking alone before. Then, as she reached for her StudentID to scan into her building, she heard a murmur and turned around to see a group of maybe eight men in long, robed uniforms appearing to be chanting very, very softly. She took out an earbud and the sound crescendoed, reverberating across the quad. 

"Uhh, can I help you guys? Frat row is that way," she pointed towards the edge of campus. It was probably some pledges doing a weird hazing ritual.

They said nothing, the chanting only growing louder.

_Loki, galdur töfra og mischeifs og myrkurs, heyrir bæn okkar. sættu þig við þessa meyjafórn og vertu ánægð._

"What the hell?" Madison murmured under her breath. She pressed her ID card to the scanner with more urgency, but the normally blinking light was dead. 

_Loki, galdur töfra og mischeifs og myrkurs, heyrir bæn okkar. sættu þig við þessa meyjafórn og vertu ánægð._

Louder and louder, the strange men chanted. Madison felt the breath start to catch in her throat, and she glanced behind her to see them approaching faster now, eyes glinting under ceremonial hoods. 

"Get the fuck away from me!" Madison reached for the mace on her keychain, holding it out in front of the rapidly approaching chanters. 

_Loki, galdur töfra og mischeifs og myrkurs, heyrir bæn okkar. sættu þig við þessa meyjafórn og vertu ánægð!_

Madison opened her mouth to scream, but she choked on the sound as her eyes rolled back into her head. She fell, unconscious, as grasping hands caught her before she could hit the floor.

* * *

Someone had summoned him. 

It had been years since Loki had been called to Earth, the practices of virgin sacrifices to dark gods long considered obsolete. Loki had always considered it rather barbaric: a woman in the throes of pleasure wasn't something to be sacrificed or witnessed by the chanting masses. He had never had a shortage of lovers either; in fact, his issues lay in that they grew rather obsessed with him after spending a lovely night together and he was constantly turning old paramours away. 

In the olden times, when his acolytes decided to "honor" him with a sacrifice he would take the frightened women, wrap them in illusion to please his followers while having a polite discussion with the girl, and drop her back at her familial home with a kiss and and a solid gold wedding band that could be sold for a sizable fortune. 

And, of course, a fearsome curse on anyone who dared harm one of his newly blessed. He was a _dark_ god after all, and he had a reputation to maintain! 

But now, the rules had changed. The Aesir pantheon had explicitly forbidden these rituals, partly due to Loki and Frigga's combined lobbying of the courts that made the tide of public opinion shift so rapidly. Slowly but surely, the pair worked to eradicate kidnappings of innocent women for the pleasure of the gods of Asgard. While sacrifices were still allowed in the modern age, they included an important caveat: consent. Every acolyte knew that, while innocence was valued, the women must be enthusiastic about encountering the god being summoned no matter their former lovers.

As beliefs in the old gods died out, this was less and less likely. No woman would volunteer her body to a god that doesn't exist, which is why Loki was surprised to receive a summons on that night. Nonetheless, he donned his best ceremonial armor in anticipation for what was going to be a most pleasurable evening.

He appeared in a curl of emerald in a misty forest clearing with only the moon illuminating the dim scene. Out of the fog, a stone table rose with a woman laid across it, appearing to be sleeping. Around her, his followers chanted in the Old Tongue, a language that was as easy to understand to Loki as breathing. It was a sleeping spell, one he had used many times to lull the palace guards into slumber and preform his various misdeeds.

Laced between was a spell for obedience, usually used on those that had committed egregious crimes against the throne and were forced into the mines on Asgard's distant moons. This particular enchantment had two sides: one aimed at the girl and one at him.

A throaty chuckle filled the forest. Paltry magic such as this could have no hope to contain a God such as he.

In recent years, Loki's old pantheon had slowly faded, falling prey to modern atheism and a lack of worship that sustained their life force. Loki underwent no such trouble: as the God of Mischief, he could draw strength from every trick and practical joke that was successfully carried out among the nine realms. He was Chaos incarnate, and his spheres of influence had only multiplied with humanity's modernization. After the rise of the internet, he was more powerful than ever before. 

Loki closed his fist and stole the sound from the chanting mob's lungs, leaving the forest eerily quiet, peaceful even in the girl's slumber. With the acolytes shaking in anticipation, Loki approached the stone altar and leaned over, sending a tendril of magic to wake her up as he brushed the hair out of her face to lock his lips with hers. 

With a sharp gasp, Madison awoke and locked panicked eyes with the unknown presence currently giving her the best french kiss of her life. There was a stunningly beautiful man, just past the point of humanity in his height and features standing right above her, eyes opening when she made a choked sound and shoving him away from his position leaning over her. 

She couldn't move him, of course, but he immediately withdrew and looked at her panicked and confused face. Immediately, Loki knew that something was out of the ordinary. Upon seeing his face, most women either bowed or threw their heads back in rapture: this woman did not recognize him at all. He backed away from her and threw up a shield of raw power, a shimmering green ring of Seiðr that extended into the sky and formed a loose protective circle where they could speak uninterrupted. Madison whipped her head around at the glowing light, her breath coming in shuddering gasps. 

"Who are you? There were these men, and the chanting, and... oh god, I need to call my mom, and I just wanted to study for physics, and... you kissed me?" she yelped when Loki took her hand into his. "You're cold!" 

The god smiled as if he was enjoying an inside joke. "Comes with the job description, my sweet. Would you mind if I cleared some things up?" he asked, eyes gentle and genuine. 

"Um, sure," Madison said uncertainly, not having time to say anything else before Loki reached up and rested his palm on her forehead. In a flash, memories that she had been fighting through since she gained consciousness sharpened into chronology as the god perused through her most recent experiences, starting with her commute back to her dorm room. He scanned her emotions throughout and bristled when raw fear and adrenaline pumped through her small frame before she finally succumbed to the heretic's spells. When her eyes snapped open, Loki looked furious and she recoiled from him quickly, hands balling into fists to protect herself. 

Loki's let the tinge of red fade from his irises and realized that he was scaring her, so he knelt at her feet and turned his palms open and supplicating.

"I mean you no harm, Madison. These men summoned me here in a trick to gain my favor, willfully ignoring my wishes. I sincerely apologize, and I swear to you that these false worshippers will be punished. It was clearly not your intention to meet a God today, and the only action I seek now is to defend your honor. Allow me to do so on your behalf?" he asked, only looking up at her at the end. 

Madison blinked at him. "A God?" 

Loki rose. "Of mischief and chaos, darling. I am Loki of Asgard." He gave her a shallow bow in introduction, as a courtier would to a stunning foreign princess. 

Madison shrugged. "Sorry, never heard of you. But you can do magic?" She looked around at the wall of light surrounding them both. 

Loki laughed, waving a hand to let the barrier fade into faintly glowing mist. "Magic is the origin of chaos."

"Fascinating," Madison murmured. She crossed her legs, sitting criss-cross on the stone and leaning forward towards him with excitement. "You'll have to explain it to me sometime. Promise?" 

He smiled indulgently. "Darling, you cannot begin to imagine what I can promise." With a glance at the hooded figures now slowly backing away outside his boundary, he cracked his knuckles, gave her a polite nod, and turned on his heel. He prowled towards the man in the most ostentatious robe looking every inch a God of Asgard.

"Stay there, dear one," he intoned, sounding like the most gentle of whispers to Madison but like a feral growl to those he was about to wreak havoc on. He waved his hand in Madison's direction, sending a small sedative spell that would keep her calm and from going into shock. She relaxed, but still stared at the tendrils of power that emanated from the man sworn to protect her with wide eyes. 

"YOU WOULD GIVE ME AN UNWILLING SACRIFICE?" Loki roared, insects in the silent clearing scuttling for cover as a blast of raw power rose in whips and curls from the towering God. The men fell to their knees, the hoods of their robes blowing off their heads from the blast to reveal their faces. Loki allowed a sinister smile to turn up his lips and willed his gleaming horns materialize slowly on his brow, the only part of his ceremonial attire he had forgone. A fissure in the ground split and a myriad of snakes slithered out from the crevices, herding the screaming and whimpering acolytes to terrified clump in the middle of the field. 

"You are banished to the depths of Helheim, you foul creatures. Women are to be worshipped by humble supplicants, not hunted and trussed like a boar for the spit!" Loki said, slashing his hand through the air to open a a portal at in front of the men who had huddled together, fearful of the god they once revered. 

He summoned his knives to his hands and threw them one by one by one, severing arteries and shattering bones with the blunt dagger handles. He aimed to maim, not to kill, as Asgard's court would deal harshly with these miscreants who dared break the consensus of the gods. He would send them exactly where their spells had tried to corner him: in the prisons of Asgard's moons. But it was when they died that the fun truly began for Loki, for he subscribed their souls to the care of his dearest sister, Hela, and deemed that she should do with them as she saw fit. 

And Hela _loved_ to play with her toys. 

But when Loki stalked forward to deliver the final blow he felt a little tug on his shoulder, right where his cloak was attached to the clasp.The fabric billowing out was nearly double his already imposing height (for dramatic effect, he had explained to the raised brow of the seamstresses), and had draped over the altar and wrapped around Madison's shivering frame.

Loki whipped his head around, cold gaze warming instantly as he rushed back to the woman who was holding one end of the cape, looking a little sheepish. She was absently petting a snake that had coiled lovingly around her arm and shoulder. 

"You can just let them go, they didn't hurt me," Madison explained, eyes unblinking at the carnage surrounding her.

The dark god shook his head and murmured quietly. "They took you against your will." His lips pressed reverently into her forehead as he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. She was still trembling, and he pulled her into his embrace. "I must ensure that they will never do this to another. Delightful as it was to have met," he winked, "I do wish that it had been in different circumstances."

Madison yawned, the exhaustion finally breaking over her. She snuggled farther into the cape and therefore, into him. "Okay. I have an 8 AM class tomorrow, don't let me sleep."

The God of Mischief chuckled, evidently amused by her insistence. "I will deliver you to your residence and ensure that you remain unharmed. May I?" He gestured towards her kidnappers now hovering over the portal, waiting to be dropped. Madison hummed her agreement, and Loki flicked his finger negligently to bring back their ability to make sound and send them plummeting to their cursed fate. 

Picking Madison up bridal-style, Loki formed another portal to her dormitory and stepped through, wrinkling his nose at the mildew in the air vent but saying nothing. 

Somehow, Madison was now in her favorite pajamas. She hopped down out of his arms and took a substantial leap into her lofted bed, looking back at him with gratitude.

"Thanks, Mr... uhh.. Loki." The god nodded, waving his hand to form an elegant tufted couch that took up most of the room. He put his gold helmet on the linoleum and reclined, spreading his impossibly long limbs over the divan. 

"I will protect you as you sleep, little one."

"Goodnight," she yawned, snuggling into her covers. With a curl of magic, the lights turned off and before long, Madison fell into the best sleep of her life. 

When she woke, she could have sworn it was a dream if not for a solid gold business card with a British phone number and a small, gilded note. 

_Dearest Madison,_

_I hope I will see you soon, darling. Make some mischief on my behalf. When you are finished with your assignments, reach out to me again._

_I do believe that should be in the near future._

_Adoringly,_

_Loki of Asgard_

Below the letter was a manila folder with all of Madison's future physics homework and tests, completed, in her own neat script.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Remember, requests are always open. I'll update Because You're Worth It soon as well.
> 
> On a ridiculously separate note, happy birthday Tom Hiddleston! I can't believe that man is 40 - I am much, much younger and he still gets my blood pumping. 
> 
> Here's a gift for you all.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFNyHAyK0b0


End file.
